Misery Business
by Frayed at the Edges
Summary: Jude needs to write a new hit...so what does she do? She finds inspiration from her own life of course! Who's she directing the song toward and why? A one shot...let me know what you think! Jommy


**Alrighty...this is a one shot...give it a chance...read and review it, let me know if you like...hate it...or whatever...lol, the song used is "Misery Business" by Paramore (who rocks by the way, I 3 them!)...anywho, thanks for reading and enjoy! p.s I wrote this at 3 am so don't be too harsh! **

**xox Frayed at the Edges**

Irritated, Jude sat drumming her pencil against the empty page lying in front of her. Darius wanted a new hit and he wanted it soon. The only problem was…she had nothing.

Not a single lyric, note, idea…nothing, zilch, zip, nada…

"Ahhh!" Jude groaned, throwing the pencil across the room. It was like some kind of music block…or writer's block, whatever you want to call it. She just didn't have the right kind of inspiration.

Well…she had inspiration, but not the kind that would make Darius happy, not the kind that would make a hit song. Ever since Jude and Tommy had finally gotten together a few weeks back, Jude wrote so much, she filled up two notebooks full of music.

Unfortunately Darius didn't approve of them, claiming they were all too…love sappy, and corny…lovey dovey music and sure it would sell, but he wanted something that would hit number one.

And Jude had to admit, he was right. Of course she loved all the songs she wrote, but she knew most of them probably weren't billboard type material…besides many of them were pretty personal, and as per usual, they were about Tommy.

Tommy…a bright smile went dancing across her lips as she thought of her gorgeous boyfriend. Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy were officially together, and had been for exactly 15 days, 7 hours, and 27 minutes.

It had taken almost four years, but now, here they were, her 19th birthday right around the corner.

Thinking back suddenly, a slight frown made home on Jude's face for only a moment as she realized instead of two weeks, they could have been celebrating a one year anniversary, but due to certain events they were brought apart for almost one whole excruciating, hurtful year.

But they were past all the hurt and the pain. Although it had only been a few weeks, Jude had a good feeling about this time around for them. She was letting her heart lead, and it told her she could trust Tommy with it…that he wasn't going to let it break…that they had something special…something like forever and always.

Smiling once again, Jude decided to take a break. Standing up and stretching, she made her way out of Studio C and toward hospitality. Nothing could bring her down.

That was until she reached hospitality, a frown once again playing across her features. Scrunching her eyebrows forward in confusion, Jude wondered what **she** was doing here.

Anger boiled inside Jude as she watched Danae, a pretty brunette, talk daintily with an intern. Jude rolled her eyes in disgust noticing the outfit she wore. Her blue halter was barely enough coverage for her oversized boobs and her mini skirt came just to the bottom of butt cheeks.

What the hell was she doing here? There was nothing for her at G-Major, she wasn't an artist, she wasn't friends with anyone here…she wasn't anything except a whore, a skank, a little bi..

Before Jude could continue the rant going on in her head, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind and heard a soothing voice, "Just let it go Jude. I love you…and only you."

With a toothy grin, Jude spun around and was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes she'd ever seen, the same pair that made her go weak in the knees with a the subtlest of looks. "I know," Jude whispered resting her forehead against his, "And I love you too."

"You better," Tommy smirked, "Because you know I was beginning to wonder…"

"Shut up," Jude giggled, smacking him across the chest. Smiling she leaned forward and captured Tommy's lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"Ahem."

Pulling apart, they turned to the source of the high pitched, annoying interruption. They kept their arms wrapped around each other and Jude plastered on a fake smile, "Well, hey Danae. What are you doing here?" Jude asked as sweetly and fake as possible it hurt.

With one hand on her hip, Danae glared at Jude, and Jude knew if looks could kill, she'd definitely be a goner. "That would be none of your business now would it? I'm here to speak to Tommy," Turning her attention toward Tommy, Danae wore a set of pitiful puppy eyes and her voice morphed into a plea, "Can we please talk Tommy…in private."

Tommy shook his head, "No, anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Jude."

"Fine," Danae threw her hands up, "It's simple really. I want you back."

Jude stood there with her mouth agape at the nerve this woman had. Here Danae stood, a smug look on her face, awaiting Tommy's reply with her arms now crossed and an eyebrow quirked.

"No," Tommy cooly answered, her request not even fazing him. A smile once again found home on Jude's face and widened when she felt Tommy's grip tighten on her waist.

"What do you mean no?" Danae asked, as if it was absurd he was turning her down.

Looking away from her and at Jude, Tommy grinned, "It means, I don't want to be with you. I'm with Jude…as you can obviously tell. And I wouldn't choose to be with anyone else."

Jude turned to look at Tommy and their eyes met, her heart warmed and she tilted her head slightly and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Yeah right," Danae cackled, rolling her eyes. "You're going to choose that little girl over me…Just give me a second chance. I love you baby," moving closer to the couple Danae made to touch Tommy's arm, but was abruptly stopped by Jude.

Jude hastily moved from Tommy's arms and stood in front of him, blocking him from Danae, "Excuse me, but I think it's time you leave."

"And why would I?"

"Because," Jude smirked, feeling Tommy's hands on her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder, "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the pretty face of yours."

Danae snorted, "Yeah, and what are you going to do?"

Jude was gradually losing her cool, standing in front of the woman she loathed the most. Clenching her teeth, Jude slowly exhaled and took a step closer to Danae, freeing herself of Tommy's grasp, "You don't even want to know," Jude lowly said, "You are nothing but a lying, backstabbing, conniving whore. And that's all you'll ever be. You kept Tommy and I apart with your lies, you purposely hurt us both. Now you need to leave right now. Tommy and I are happy. We love each other and we have no time to deal with someone as pitiful and sad as you."

"Why you…" Danae brought her hand up to slap Jude across the face, but before she could make contact, Tommy caught her arm.

"Danae," Tommy warned, his eyes filled with anger, "Leave now. I don't ever want to see you again. I don't want to be with you, I don't love you and I never have. You were a mistake that should have never happened." Releasing her, his hand went to the small of Jude's back and gently steered her away without another word.

Jude was beaming as they walked away. Quickly glancing back at Danae, Jude found her staring after them, fuming and confused. Waving goodbye smartly, Jude smiled then threw up her middle finger before laying her head on Tommy's shoulder as they sauntered away.

Strolling toward Studio A, Jude began to hum an upbeat tune along with a few lyrics, "Second chances they don't ever matter…once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry…" Suddenly pulling away from Tommy she excitedly jumped up and down, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

"Whoa there girl, what do you got?" Tommy inquired curiously, eyeing her.

Smirking, she bit her lip, "You'll see." With that she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips before abruptly turning and skipping away.

Tommy stared after her, shaking his head with an adoring and loving look…a look only reserved for her.

Jude found herself back in Studio C and hurriedly picked up the pencil she had thrown earlier. Plopping herself on the ground and picking up her discarded notebook, Jude began to write…and write…and write.

**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth**

Seeing Danae had sparked the right kind of inspiration Jude needed. If Darius wanted a hit…boy was he going to get one.

Jude thought back to how things happened on her 18th birthday. She and Tommy had gotten into an argument, some regretful things were said, and by the end of the night the two had decided that it was better for the both of them if they broke it off…they just weren't quite ready yet for one another.

It hurt Jude everyday, thinking back to that day. It was after all her fault. She was the one that started the fight with Tommy, all over singing the song he wrote for her. He wanted her to sing it, and she didn't want to. One simple, stupid, argument ended the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

When Tommy had pointed out that Jude was just afraid…that because of the fact they had waited so long to be together, she was afraid to finally be with him…Jude knew he had been right, and that's when she realized she wasn't ready.

After that, Tommy and Jude became distant. Tommy wanted to be with Jude, but she was just so scared that after years of wanting to be with him and years of dreaming of what a relationship with him would be like, it would be turn out. She was afraid of the risk…

Three months had gone by and Jude fell into a fling with a guy named Gabriel. He was the lead singer of a band called Broken Reality and Tommy met Danae.

Jude thought it was what she wanted at the time, but the more she saw Tommy with someone else, the more it broke her heart. Another month went by, and Jude was miserable. Her fears had began to ruin her dreams.

Jude had finally gathered the courage to tell Tommy she wanted to be with him. She didn't care about the problems or any of it. All she knew was that she wanted to be with Tommy. However, before she was able to talk to him, it was announced that Danae was pregnant. Jude was devastated and figured she was too late.

Seven long, lonely months passed and Jude watched mournfully every day as Danae pranced around G-Major, flaunting Tommy in front of Jude, making snide remarks. She made up horrible lies about Jude and almost destroyed any kind of relationship between Tommy and Jude altogether. Everything was strained between them.

And then the baby came…

To everyone's surprise, the baby was most definitely not Tommy's. It turned out Danae had already been a month pregnant when she met him and she was stringing him along for his fortune and fame. The baby's real father showed up at the admitting he and Danae had been together the whole time she was with Tommy.

Tommy hadn't said a word, he just stood up and left the hospital without looking back once. He showed up on Jude's doorstep with a dozen white roses and when she opened the door he took her in his arms, kissing her with so much pent up emotion, she felt them all.

That night Jude had given Tommy her all and she'd never regret it or take it back for the world. It was the most beautiful night they'd ever shared. Jude admitted that he was the only one she could ever imagine loving, and then when she asked how he knew she wouldn't have sent him home, he simply responded, "Taking chances is all the rage."

**I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**

**Whoa... I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good**

Jude couldn't help but feel lucky, and who cared if she bragged a little. She finally had the man of her dreams. She finally was happy and in love.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!**

Danae was a whore. She used people…she tried to ruin Tommy and Jude. But in the end, it all turned out right. So this song was shoving it in Danae's face a little…but who cared? Certainly not Jude.

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right**

**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

**Whoa... Well I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good ...**

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving ...**

**Whoa…I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now ...**

**Whoa...I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa... it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...**

Right as Jude finished writing the song, the door to Studio C opened and Tommy entered.

"There you are," He sighed, taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"Here I am," Jude shrugged, wearing a goofy grin.

Grabbing the notebook out of her hands, he asked, "What's this?

"This," Jude pointed to the lyrics, "is my next number one single."

Tommy chuckled reading over the verses and chorus, "So what makes you think this will be number one, huh?"

Leaning toward him, their lips centimeters apart, Jude answered, "I just do."

Tommy connected their lips in a fiery kiss. "God, I love you," he murmured, gazing into her eyes after they broke apart for air.

Cocking her head to the side, Jude raised an eyebrow. "You better," she mocked with a giggle.

"Oh I do," Tommy smiled, pulling her in for another kiss, "Now about that wildest dream of mine…"

**It just feels so good...**


End file.
